Piano
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien estaba tocando el piano. Para Marinette, él, estaba tocando su corazón.


Las teclas sonaban armando una dulce melodía. Marinette cerró los ojos y se dejó deleitarse por la misma, era suave, pero de algún modo por cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba volviendo agridulce. Triste, melancólica, nostálgica.

Esa melodía llegaba a su corazón, tocándolo. Cada sonido vibraba en su cuerpo, estremeciendo cada poro de su piel. Esa fue la primera vez que oyó a Adrien tocar.

Sabía que tocaba el piano, además de los días y los horarios por sus investigaciones previamente hechas. Sin embargo nunca antes fue al lugar donde aprendía. Nunca le oyó tocar ese instrumento.

Y ella jamás creyó que oírlo la haría sentir de esa manera. De alguna forma sintió empatía. De alguna manera le hacía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo y al parecer era añoracion como si él estaba echando algo de menos. Mucho pero mucho.

Toparse con él, solo fue más que una coincidencia. Estaba caminando cerca de la institución cuando recordó que Adrien aprendía a tocar allí, se asomó por la ventana semi abierta y lo vio junto a su profesora. Enseñándole. Se iba a ir, pero verlo en esa situación, le incito a quedarse. Se quedó tanto que en algún momento, la profesora se fue y Adrien se encontró solo.

Ella sabía que todavía no había finalizado la clase. Así que le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie. Al rato Adrien miró hacia los dos costados y comenzó a tocar.

Una melodía que hizo que Marinette no pudiera moverse y sobre todo apartarse. Estaba detrás del cristal, de esa ventana, pero su forma de tocar, una, que transmitía cada sentimiento. Le incitaba a querer sobrepasarlo, entrar y abrazarlo.

— Adrien —Solo musitó, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos el vidrio que lo separaba.

Sentía su dolor, su tristeza, su sufrimiento. Como si hubiera perdido algo valioso y hagas lo que hagas no puedes recuperarlo.

Abrió los ojos y notó como se habían llenado de lágrimas, al segundo estas estaban resbalándose por sus mejillas.

 _¿Estaría bien?_

Se preguntó Marinette.

 _¿Es solo una grandiosa e increíble interpretación? o ¿Adrien estaba sufriendo?_

Ella solo podía ver su espalda, podía ver sus brazos moviéndose de aqui para allá, apoyando las yemas de sus dedos en las teclas, provocando ese sonido tan abrumador, tan desolador.

Quería entrar. Debía entrar.

Y el anhelo de lo segundo se hizo más fuerte cuando se detuvo, cuando la melodía terminó, cuando el silencio se hizo notorio, cuando giró su cuello y notó como unas débiles lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Se le oprimió el corazón y no espero un segundo más. Corrió y abrió la puerta adentrándose a la institución. Yendo a la habitación donde se encontraba Adrien.

Sin pensar, sin importarle si alguien le decía que tenía prohibido ingresar aqui o si Adrien se sorprendía y pensaba que era una acosadora. A ella, no le importo nada, solo quería estar con él, quería contenerlo, reconfortarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta y Adrien se giró tan rápido como abriendo los ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, antes de que pudiera llamarla. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Con su cara sonrojada, avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó y lo abrazó. Él sin oponerse, ni dar resistencia, apoyó su frente en su hombro, donde siguió llorando.

En el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados. Adrien no le preguntó qué hacia ella aqui y Marinette no le pregunto porque estaba llorando, ya que si lo hacían sentían que romperían esa conexión, romperían ese hilo que dividía la realidad a la de un sueño.

 **...**

 _— Mama, Mama ¿Me enseñarías a tocar?_

 _Ella sonrió a su adorable hijo de cinco años. Le incito a sentarse con un gesto al lado de ella. Él se sentó. Y ella comenzó a decirle las notas. Tocando una como demostración._

 _— ¿Quieres que toque alguna pieza?_

 _Adrien sonrió y asintió afirmativamente. Ella poso sus dedos en las teclas y comenzó a tocarlas con fluidez y rapidez creando un ritmo agradable._

 _Adrien rió y su madre también._

 **...**

 _— Adrien —Llamo su madre. El bufó— ¿Estas molesto? —El desvió la mirada con un puchero— ¿Te peleaste con Chloé? —Adrien miro a su madre con las mejillas sonrosadas— ¿Quieres tocar? —Ofreció con una sonrisa— A veces tocar te hace olvidar los malos ratos._

 _Él se acercó dudoso. Al segundo se sentó y al instante comenzó a tocar._

 _Era una melodía que sonaba tosca, ya que apretaba las teclas con fuerza y de forma muy lenta. Al rato se fue suavizando, se fue aligerando y luego fue alegre._

 _— ¿Estas mejor? —Pregunto su madre luego de un rato. Adrien asintió— ¿Seguís molesto? —El negó con la cabeza._

 _Y su madre sonrió._

 **...**

Al momento en que sus recuerdos se detuvieron. Adrien abrió los ojos, sus lágrimas se habían secado. Miro a Marinette quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _"¿Por qué estas aqui?"_

Se ahorró esa pregunta. La verdad es que creía que si la hacía, ella iba a preguntar porque estaba llorando. En cambio pregunto: ¿Quieres que toque algo?

A Marinette se le dilataron las pupilas por esa extraña interrogante. _¿No tenía curiosidad porque estaba aqui?_

— N-no c-creo que tenga permitido estar aqui —Dijo sintiendo su rostro más rojo— S-será m-mejor q-que me vaya.

— No te preocupes por eso —Espetó— Quédate, tocare para ti —Esas palabras hicieron latir locamente su corazón— ¿Quieres que toque algo en especial?

— L-lo que tú quieras está bien —Repuso avergonzada cabizbaja. El sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

Al momento que comenzó a tocar, le sacó una carcajada a Marinette. Estaba tocando "Póker Face" de Lady Gaga. Rio porque se esperaba una melodía de Mozart, Beethoven. No eso.

Al rato de estar tocando temas de personas famosas. Adrien reía y sonreía mientras las interpretaba. Entretanto Marinette lo miraba tan ajena de lo que estaba sucediendo como si lo de antes nunca hubiera sucedido.

Solo se dedicó a sonreír. Cuando la profesora regresó. Marinette se fue, sintiendo que Adrien, a pesar de que había tocado el piano. El había tocado su corazón. Sintiendo que en el proceso había descubierto más cosas, sabiendo más de él. Enamorándola más y más.

Al irse Adrien se quedó viendo las teclas del piano con una sonrisa.

— Madre, tenías razón... ya estoy mejor.


End file.
